Christian Strempler
|nacimiento = 23 de junio de 1976 |familiares = Francisco Strempler (padre) Allan Strempler (hermano) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = D.A.R.Y.L. |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TSMannys4.ogg |demo2 = PLLZack3.ogg |demo3 = CDZShiryuDrag nT.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 100px |Inicio en el doblaje = 1990 }}thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Creado por MarkGuerra08. thumb|230px|Entrevista a Christian Strempler. Byakuya_Kuchiki2.png|Byakuya Kuchiki en Bleach, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Klaus Heissler.jpg|Klaus Heissler en Un agente de familia, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ragnar_Lothbrok_-_Vikingos.png|Ragnar Lothbrok en Vikingos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. JIN_samurai.jpg|Jin en Samurai Champloo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Francis_y_Keith_Harcourt.png|Los gemelos Francis y Keith Harcourt en Nadja del mañana, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Aoba Yamashiro.png|Aoba Yamashiro en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. LCZSHShiryuShiryuDragón.png|Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Ryuunosuke Akutagawa (BSD).jpg|Ryunosuke Akutagawa en Bungou Stray Dogs. HP4CedricDiggory.png|Cedric Diggory (Robert Pattinson) en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. 2682704-robin_john_blake.jpeg|Robin John Blake (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. 01045777514.png|Príncipe Arturo Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín. George-cooper.png|George Cooper en El joven Sheldon. CamWa.jpg|Cameron "Cam" Watanabe/Green Samurai Storm Ranger en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja. HRSIsaacMéndez.png|Isaac Méndez en Héroes. PLLGarrett.png|Garrett Reynolds en Lindas mentirosas. TBJesusVelasquez.png|Jesus Velasquez en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. Salem_CAS.png|Salem en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. V13Richie.png|Richie (Ben Feldman) en Viernes 13 (2009). HawaiiFiveO-082610-0003.jpg|Danny 'Danno' Williams en Hawaii Cinco-0. Rexwinters.jpg|Det. Rex Winters en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles. Dr. Cyril Taft NCIS.jpg|Dr. Cyril Taft en NCIS: Criminología Naval Halstead_Chicago_PD.jpg|Jay Halstead en Policías de Chicago (Chicago P.D.). Legend-of-hercules-review-photo-lead.jpg|Hércules (Kellan Lutz) en La leyenda de Hércules. MontgomeryClyde Paddington.png|Montgomery Clyde (Tim Downie) en Paddington. Goomersamcat.png|Goo Mer en Sam & Cat. Sonny Burch - AATW.png|Sonny Burch en Ant-Man and The Wasp. OlsenStarTrek.jpg|Olson en Star Trek. KaleBrechtPARANOIA.png|Kale Brecht en Paranoia. Harrington-SMFFH.png|Sr. Roger Harrington en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Grotescología Rata (Personaje de Christian Strempler).png|Rata/Paul Squirfenherder en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Char_9047.jpg|Kyoichi Takame "Loki" en Kenichi. Kuradeel.(Sword.Art.Online).full.2163884.jpg|Kuradeel en Sword Art Online. Kurusu Konochi (KDLFDH-LBDU).png|Kurusu Konochi en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Spencer Simmons (C&T).png|Spencer Simmons en Carole & Tuesday. Ibara Kakegurui.jpg|Ibara Obami en Kakegurui. 800px-Blaziken_Mask.png|Blaziken Mask en Pokémon XY. Vlcsnap-2016-01-07-21h26m37s8591.png|Dr. Yung en Pokémon Mente maestra: Décimo aniversario. Kasef (EPD).jpg|Príncipe Kasef en El príncipe Dragón. Torrey Innis (TAMB).jpg|Torrey Innisen La novia del mago antiguo. Larry (SM).jpg|Larry en Seis manos. Kenji.jpg|Kenji Mitsuura en Mob Psycho 100. George BSGGokudolls.png|George en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls. 5688-74412974.jpg|Lugarteniente Basil "Buzz" Nikvest en Parasite Dolls. Butch Pokémon.png|Butch en Pokémon (Temp 8ª y 11ª). Sir_Aaron.png|Sir Aaron en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew. P14_Damon.png|Damon en Pokémon, la película: Negro - Victini y Reshiram / Blanco - Victini y Zekrom. Dr genus anime.png|Dr. Genus en One Punch Man. Connorcgi.png|Connor en Thomas y sus amigos. FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Escosés Volador, también en Thomas y sus amigos. PIG-GOAT-BANANA-CRICKET-BANANA-character-thumbnail-550X510.png|Banana en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. Escape goat - tuff puppy.png|Escape goat en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. LunkMix.png|Lunk en Mixels. FlurrMix.png|Flurr también en Mixels. Louiekj.jpg|Louie en El campamento de Lazlo. Bunnicula - hamburguesa con queso.png|Hamburguesa con queso en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Tumblr nmvq64gPmk1shbua1o1 1280.png|Joe Ocular en Tortugas Ninja (2012). 3698505.jpg|Padre de Erwin (1era voz) en Jaime y sus tentáculos. Lex Luthor Dc Super Girls 2019.jpg|Lex Luthor en DC Super Hero Girls (2019). SDS-LukeCage.png|Luke Cage en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-ImpossibleMan.png|Hombre Imposible en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes Beastly CB&C.png|Monstruito en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Humphrey_AAO.png|Humphrey en Alpha y Omega. MantequilladeManíSP.png|Mantequilla de Maní en La fiesta de las salchichas. Mohji1.gif|Moji en One Piece (4Kids). Shin jin universe 6 by saodvd-dajoani.png|Asistente de Fuwa en Dragon Ball Super. HenryBowers ITC201.png|Henry Bowers en IT: Capítulo dos. Mills-RNCD.png|Eli Mills en Jurassic World: El reino caído. AgentCMIBI.png|Agente C en Hombres de negro: Internacional. HollowayP.jpg|Holloway en Prometeo. DonnyTed.jpg|Donny en las películas de Ted. KipVuelo.jpeg|Kip en El vuelo. SeñorUlmann-Carrie2013.png|Señor Ulmann en el reboot de 2013 de Carrie. BOPVictorZAZ.png|Victor Zsasz en Aves de Presa Otis Graves Supergirl.png|Otis Graves en Supergirl. BurkeGUASÓN.png|Detective Burke en Guasón Billy-0.jpg|Billy, la zuricata en Animales al ataque. VisionLMA.png|Visión en LEGO Avengers. Mr-freeze-victor-fries-injustice-2-8.83.jpg|Sr. Frío en Injustice 2. UDChris.png|Christopher "Chris" Hartley en Until Dawn. Lino.png|Lino en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Gunther (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Gunther en Locos por las nueces 2. Forever Knight 1.png|Caballero Por Siempre en Ben 10 (2016). Peter Rabbit-0.png|Peter Rabbit en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit. WDDandelion.png|Dandelion en La colina de Watership. Perdford.jpg|Niño repartidor de periódicos en Drácula de Bram Stoker (Doblaje original). Robert Pattinson 2015-05.jpg|Robert Pattinson, actor casualmente doblado por Christian. Giovanni-ribisi_60217.jpg|También dobla ocasionalmente al actor Giovanni Ribisi. David Spade.jpg|También dobló ocasionalmente a David Spade. Patrick Wilson 2018.jpg|Patrick Wilson otro actor que ha doblado regularmente. Christian Strempler es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por dar voz a Jin de Samurai Champloo, Byakuya Kuchiki en Bleach, Klauss Heissler en Un agente de familia y a Shiryu de Dragón en el doblaje de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y por ser la voz recurrente del actor Robert Pattinson. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en Procineas S.C.L. ("La Cope"). Filmografía Anime Kenjirō Tsuda * Aoba Yamashiro en Naruto * Aoba Yashamiro en Naruto Shippūden Kōji Yusa * Kuradeel en Sword Art Online * Huey Rostahm en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Takahiro Sakurai * Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV) * Spencer Simmons en Carole & Tuesday Otros * Ibara Obami / Estudiante 1 en Kakegurui * Ryuunosuke Akutagawa en Bungou Stray Dogs * Kenji Mitsuura en Mob Psycho 100 * Dr. Genus en One Punch Man * Jin en Samurai Champloo * Byakuya Kuchiki / voces adicionales en Bleach * Francis Hartcourt / Keith Hartcourt en Nadja del mañana * Harry McDowell / voces adicionales en Gungrave * Johann de Cuervo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Lugarteniente Basil "Buzz" Nikvest en Parasite Dolls * Haitani Masayuki en Love Hina * Kyoichi Takame "Loki" en Kenichi * Jefe match en Toriko * Butch (Temp 8ª y 11ª) / Clark y Jeremy en Pokémon * Asistente de Fuwa en Dragon Ball Super * Zoboron en Zatch Bell * Valon (desde ep. 169) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Ojama amarillo (temp. 2) / Bob Banter / Reggie en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Akagi en Los 7 salvajes * Yuhi/Yuhi (Meteorito) en Musumet: Las justicieras * Butch (temp 8 y 11) en Pokémon * Moji / Yosaku en One Piece (4Kids) * Yūra en Naruto Shippūden * Meyer / Blaziken Mask (temp. 17) en Pokémon XY * Torrey Innisen La novia del mago antiguo * George en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls * Kisuke Hanada en Sirius the Jaeger * MC en Hi Score Girl * Machiyama en Joker Game * Ibara Obami en Kakegurui * Larry en Seis manos * Voces adicionales en Naruto * Voces adicionales en Trigun * Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino Películas de anime *Sir Aaron en Pokémon. La Película: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Dr. Yung en Pokémon Mente maestra: Décimo aniversario *Damon en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco: Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom *Kurusu Konochi en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato Películas Robert Pattinson * Samuel Alabaster en Damsel (2018) * Dennis Stock en Life: La vida de James Dean (2015) * Charles / El líder en La niñez de un líder (2015) * Rey en The Rover (2014) * Jerome Fontana en Mapa a las estrellas (2014) * Tayler Hawkins en Recuérdame (2010) * Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) Oscar Isaac * Santiago "Pope" García en Triple frontera (2019) * Peter Malkin en Operación final (2018) * Kane en Aniquilación (2018) * Bud Cooper en Suburbicon: Bienvenidos al paraíso (2017) (trailer) * Número 3 en El legado Bourne (2012) * Reeves en 10 años (2011) Giovanni Ribisi * Bobby en Amores caníbales (2016) * Donny en Ted 2 (2015) * Edward en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) * Donny en Ted (2012) * Tim Briggs en Contrabando (2012) * Ted Waters en Golpe de suerte (2005) Daniel Brühl * Wilfried Böse en Rescate en Entebbe (2018) * Schmidt en The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) * Daniel en Colonia (2015) * Hubertus Czernin en La dama de oro (2015) Patrick Wilson * Kevin Bryzowski "Stretch" en Stretch (2014) * Buddy Slade en Adultos jóvenes (2011) * Joe Harris en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) * Adam Bennet en Un despertar glorioso (2010) Kellan Lutz * Hércules en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) (versión Diamond Films) * Connor Sullivan en Un guerrero de corazón (2011) * Rick Leland en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) Michael Shannon * Rick Carver en 99 casas (2014) (redoblaje) * Donnie en El rescate (2011) (2ª versión) * John Givings en Sólo un sueño (2008) David Spade * Marcus Higgins en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Mónica en Jack y Jill (2011) * Marcus Higgins en Son como niños (2010) Christian Bale * Russel Baze en Out of the Furnace (2013) * John Rolfe en El nuevo mundo (2005) * Arthur Stuart en Velvet Goldmine (1998) Matt Smith * Martin Bright en Secretos de Estado (2019) * Parson Collins en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) Ken Jeong * Sr. Chu en Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada (2018) * Dr. Kuni en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) Rafe Spall * Eli Mills en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) * Ian en Un día (2011) Dax Shepard * Diputado Billy Calhoun en Navidad en El Camino (2017) * Wade Beaufort en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) Logan Marshall-Green * Sargento Baker en Castillo de arena (2017) * Holloway en Prometeo (2012) Aaron Johnson * Ray Marcus en Animales nocturnos (2016) * Edward Abramovicz (joven) en El ilusionista (2006) Bobby Moynihan * Billy Thompson "Skootch" en Verano en Staten Island (2015) * Jordy en Mystery Team (2009) Jack McBrayer * Tracy en Infectados (2014) * Glen en Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2007) Masahiro Kuranuki * Shiguto en La Flauta Secreta (2013) * Shiguto en Garo: Red Requiem (2010) Matthias Schweighöfer * Paul Voigt en Rupturas por encargo (2013) * Cabo Herber en Operación Valquiria (2008) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * John Blake / Robin en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Arthur en El origen (2010) Milo Ventimiglia * Chad en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Dr. Ted Grey en Pathology (2008) (redoblaje) Cam Gigandet * Jonah en Trespass (2011) * Ryan McCarthy en Rendirse jamás (2008) Edward Norton * Gerald "Stone" Creeson en Stone (2010) (3ª versión) * Edward Abramovicz / Eisenheim el ilusionista en El ilusionista (2006) Donnie Wahlberg * Eric Matthews en El juego del miedo IV (2007) (versión de Prime Video) * Eric Matthews en El juego del miedo III (2006) (redoblaje) Otros * Victor Zsasz (Chris Messina) en Aves de Presa (2020) * Voces adicionales en Socias en guerra (2020) * Detective Burke (Shea Whigham) en Guasón (2019) * Han Ki-Chul (Jung Ga-Ram) en Jo Pil-Ho: El despertar de la ira (2019) * Agente Li (Eddie Shin) en Matar o morir (2018) * Alexander (Nikolai Nikolaeff) en Milla 22: El escape (2018) * Sonny Burch (Walton Goggins) en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) * August Walker (Henry Cavill) en Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) (trailer) * Dr. Charles Freezze (Francesco Nassimbeni) en Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) * Dmitri (Y'Lan Noel) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) * Jeff Foster (Paul Soter) en Super Policías 2 (2018) * John Cena en No me las toquen (2018) * Peter Rabbit (James Corden) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Teniente de Trinity (Alexandre Willaume) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) * Colin (Joshua Mikel) en Noche de juegos (2018) * Tony "Z" Zapata (Kaiwi Lyman-Mersereau) en El robo perfecto (2018) * Voces adicionales en El implacable (2017) * Roger Harrington (Martin Starr) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) * Tom Howard (Kick Gurry) en War Machine (2017) * Backlack (Neil Maskell) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) * Voces adicionales en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) * Agente en Ginebra (Timothy Olyphant) en Snowden (2016) * Goose (Bobby Lee) en Perdiendo mi virginidad en América (2016) * Owen "Kid Contact" Bouchard (Jorma Taccone) en Popstar: Nunca te detengas (2016) * Jerry Levov (Rupert Evans) en American Pastoral (2016) * Chaflan (Óscar Jaenada) en Manos de piedra (2016) (versión Diamond Films) * Frank (Sean Patrick Flanery) en Gibby (2016) * Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Tanner Howard (Ben Foster) en Enemigo de todos (2016) * Barry (Ian Kenny) en Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) * Charles Cooley (Mike Noble) en Jadotville (2016) * Evan Albright (Charlie Weber) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) * Finnegan "Finn" (Glen Powell) en Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) * Agente Hawkins (Michael K. Williams) en Cazafantasmas (2016) * Benny (David Shackelford) en Hot Bot (2016) * Padre de Tarzán (Hadley Fraser) en La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) * Anduin Lothar (Travis Fimmel) en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) * Oficial Gary Reiter (Henry Zebrowski) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) * Voces adicionales en Smosh: La película (2015) * Banquero de Goldman Sachs (Joseph Brooks) en La gran apuesta (2015) * Charlie (Jake McDorman) en Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) * Ronnie Kray/Reggie Kray (Tom Hardy) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) * Sr. Mark (Jason Davis) en Ashby (2015) * Sr. Harrowgate (Brett Goldstein) en Legado (2015) * Richard Cartigan (Anson Mount) en Mr. Right (2015) (versión Buena Vista) * Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Salvatore "Tortuga" Assante (Jerry Ferrara) en Entourage: La película (2015) * Oficial Lucas White (Alex Ashbaugh) en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) * Gabriel "Gabe" Ruskin (Wes Bentley) en Bienvenidos a mi mundo (2014) * Joshua Fleet (Will Forte) en Travesura del amor (2014) * Caleb (Jake Lacy) en Balones afuera (2014) * Bejan (Kayvan Novak) en Furia cubana (2014) * Superintendente Ray Martin (Oliver Dimsdale) en Gente de bien (2014) * Rick Reynolds (Bill Burr) en Donde el corazón te lleve (2014) * Kyle (Austin Lysy) en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) * Bill (Cullen Moss) en 99 casas (2014) * Jedi (Xavier Horan) en The Dark Horse (2014) * Morozov (Grigoriy Dobrygin) en Mar negro (2014) * Benny Barnes (Romany Malco) en Top Five (2014) * Tommy Uva (Michael Pitt) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Sargento Staehl (Tom Goodman-Hill) en El código enigma (2014) * Maxime (Nicolas Gob) en La bella y la bestia (2014) * Voces adicionales en El depósito (2014) * John Form (Ward Horton) en Annabelle (2014) * Montgomery Clyde (Tim Downie) en Paddington (2014) * Dimitru (Diarmaid Murtagh) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) * Tipo del alquiler de jet ski (Steve Little) / Cajero (Steve Mallory) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) * Tommy DeVito (Vincent Piazza) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) * Jack Hammond (Anson Mount) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) * Thomas Higgins (Lee Williams) en Cuando llama el corazón (2013) * Donal (Andrew Scott) en Locke (2013) * Jason (Josh Meyers) en Straight A's (2013) * Travis Preston (Scott Adkins) en La leyenda de la tumba del dragón (2013) * Kurt Grimaldi (Gianni Capaldi) en Venganza sangrienta (2013) * Roman Hurst (Bren Foster) en La pelea final (2013) * Brent Davis (Martin Henderson) en Condenados (2013) * Voces adicionales en Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) * Sr. Ulmann (Jefferson Brown) en Carrie (2013) * Voces adicionales en Entrega explosiva (2013) (2ª versión) * Mark Mullins (Bill Burr) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) * Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) * Ben (Michael Genadry) en Admisiones (2013) * Jefe de seguridad (Kristofer Hivju) en Después de la Tierra (2013) * Comisario Hutchins (Dane Cook) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Mark (Tom Burke) en Piel verdadera (2012) (versión TV) * Kip (Adam C. Edwards) en El vuelo (2012) * Luke (Barry Watson) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Cabo Ira Clark (David Oyelowo) en Lincoln (2012) * Enjolras (Aaron Tveit) en Los miserables (2012) * Dennis (Kevin Corrigan) en Seven Psychopaths (2012) * Charles H Vanderbeer (Charlie Bewley) en Soldado de la fortuna (2012) * Alex (Rodrigo Santoro) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) (versión Universal) * Bill (Chris Parnell) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Padre Vega (Santiago Cabrera) en Cristiada (2012) (2ª versión) * Zahir (Roschdy Zem) en The Cold Light of Day (2012) * Marty (Fran Kranz) en La cabaña del terror (2012) * Voces adicionales en Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña (2012) * Edward Leary (David Richmond-Peck) en Las últimas horas de la Tierra (2011) * Niklas Julebukk (Alexander Scheer) en Cuando Santa cayó del cielo (2011) * Simon (Charlie Bewley) en Con locura (2011) * Diogo (Luis Da Silva Jr.) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Kyle (Victor Zinck Jr.) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) * Raymond Caffrey (Geoff Stults) en J. Edgar (2011) * Brandon (Nick Lashaway) en Almas condenadas (2010) (versión Universal) * Dr. Ballard (Rob Huebel) en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Técnico de Umbrella #1 (Nobuya Shimamoto) en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) (versión HBO) * Alex (Guillaume Canet) en Last Night (2010) (2ª versión) * Dylan Kettner (Kyle Bornheimer) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) * Bam Margera en Jackass 3D (2010) * Foreman (Nick Carter) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Detective Armstrong (Jimmi Simpson) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Brian Randolph (Robbie Jones) en Hurricane Season (2009) * Nakajima (Kenya Sawada) en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Dave (Darius McCrary) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Olson (Greg Ellis) en Star Trek (2009) * Richie (Ben Feldman) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) * Brian (Chris Pine) en Portadores (2009) (2ª versión) * Miles Slade (Ian Somerhalder) en El torneo (2009) * Omar Ullmer (Omar Doom) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Inspector Schmidt (Thomas Morris) en Agente internacional (2009) * Primo (Jermaine Denny) en Notorious (2009) * Donnie Eaton (Justin Chambers) en Vecinos en la mira (2008) * Ronnie Lampenelli (Josh Peck) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Dr. Ben Stravinsky (Keir O'Donnell) en Pathology (2008) (doblaje original) * Harold Lee (John Cho) en 2 tontos en fuga (2008) * Tim (Samuel Roukin) en Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) (2ª versión) * Jimmy Fisher (Jacob Pitts) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Jeff Portnoy (Jack Black) en Una guerra de película (2008) * Clarence (André Benjamin) en Semi-Pro (2008) * Lobo / Anton Chigur / Príncipe Caspian / Policía / Hellboy / Batman / Alex "Alexander" (Beowulf) (todos Ike Baarinholtz) en Un desastre de película (2008) (versión DVD/Videomax) * SSG Brandon King (Ryan Phillippe) en Stop-Loss (2008) * Oficial Collins (Nate Parker) en Felon (2008) * Joe Eagleton (Jackson Hurst) en Sobrenatural (película de 2007) (2007) * Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Scott Miral (Spencer Treat Clark) en Las niñeras (2007) * Capitán Alexander Slater (Matthew Marsden) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Suburban Girl (2007) ** Seaver (Amad Jackson) (doblaje original) ** Jed Hanson (Chris Carmack) (redoblaje) * Cap. Richard Jannick (Mark Bazeley) en Furia en el cielo (2007) * Trey (Shawn Desman) en Ritmos del barrio (2007) * Ray (Matthew Morrison) en Letra y música (2007) * Lin Larkin (Zac Efron) en Hairspray (2007) * Kale Bretch (Shia LaBeouf) en Paranoia (2007) * Lobo (Ashley Walters) en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker (2006) * Dean (Taylor Handley) en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) * Franklin Sousley (Joseph Michael Cross) en La conquista del honor (2006) * Chen Leong (Terry Chen) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Voces adicionales en Destino final 3 (2006) * Voces adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) * Héctor Lavoe (Marc Anthony) en El cantante (2006) * Bobby Sharp (Jeremy Renner) en Tierra fría (2005) * Robbie Ferrier (Justin Chatwin) en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Will Grimm (Matt Damon) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (versión DVD) * Jack Mercer (Garrett Hedlund) en Cuatro hermanos (2005) * Drew Baylor (Orlando Bloom) en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) * Oren Goodchild (Jonny Lee Miller) en Æon Flux (2005) * Al Giordino (Steve Zahn) en Sahara (2005) * Voces adicionales en El Aro 2 (2005) * Jason Lyle (Channing Tatum) en Juego de honor (2005) * Zachary "Sack" Lodge (Bradley Cooper) en Los rompebodas (2005) * Clark Stevens (Joshua Leonard) en Madhouse (2004) * Andre (Mekhi Phifer) en El amanecer de los muertos (2004) * Greg (Bryce Johnson) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) * Gestas (Francesco Cabras) en La pasión de Cristo (2004) * José Méndez (Michael Peña) en Kid puños de calcio (2004) * Canguro Jack (Adam Garcia) en Canguro Jack (2003) * Mark Tobias (Ryan Reynolds) en Mi suegro es un espía (2003) * Ehren Mcghehey en Jackass, la película (2002) * Justin "Grim" (Eli Roth) en Fiebre en la cabaña (2002) * Campbell Morris (Daniel Cosgrove) en Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) * Voces adicionales en La canción de Brian (2001) * Voces adicionales en Red de corrupción (2001) (doblaje original) * Shinji Mimura (Takahashi Tsukamoto) en Battle Royale (2000) * Conrad Van Orton (Sean Penn) en El juego (1997) (redoblaje) * Billy Madison (Adam Sandler) en Billy Madison (1995) * Fale (Felix Pire) en 12 monos (1995) (doblaje original) * Jay (Jason Mewes) en Jóvenes modernos (1995) * Cadete Stone (Steve Martini) en El mayor Payne (1995) * Video (T.E. Russell) en Zona prohibida (1992) * Niño vendedor de periódicos (Daniel Newman) en Drácula de Bram Stoker (1992) * Garry Buckman (Joaquin Phoenix) en Amor filial (1989) * Voces adicionales en D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) * Phillip "Cockeye" Stein (adulto y joven) (William Forsythe/Adrian Curran) en Érase una vez en América (1984) (2ª versión) Series de televisión Pablo Schreiber * Mad Sweeney en American Gods (Amazon) (2017-presente) * William Lewis en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2013-2014) * Tommy Clay en Vigilados (2012) Yani Gellman * Él mismo en Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir (2014) * Oficial Garrett Reynolds en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2014) * Garrett Reynolds en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) Amaury Nolasco * Marco Martinez en Persecución (2010-2011) * Detective Rene Cordero en Southland (2010) * Fernando Sucre en Prison Break (temp. 4) (2008-2009) Kevin Alejandro * Jesus Velasquez en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temp. 3-4) (2011) * Hercules Maldonado en Huesos (2011) Santiago Cabrera * Joseph Bachman en Pequeñas mentiras (2017-Presente) * Isaac Méndez en Héroes (2006) Michael Stahl-David * James Surdoval en Show Me a Hero (2015) * Teddy en La "perra" del 23 (2013) Skeet Ulrich * Detective Rex Winters en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles (2010-2011) * Detective Rex Winters en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2010) Jesse Lee Soffer * Jay Halstead en Policías de Chicago (2014-) * Jay Halstead en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2014-) Otros * Padre (Sr. Quagmire) (Will Arnett) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2017-presente) * George Cooper en El joven Sheldon (2017-presente) * Robert Stahl (Warren Kole) en Las sombras del crimen (2016-2018) * Otis Graves en Supergirl (2015-presente) * Dr. Cyril Taft (Jon Cryer) en NCIS: Criminología Naval (2015-presente) * Will Gorski (Brian J. Smith) en Sense8 (2015-2018) * Ragnar Lothbrok (Travis Fimmel) en Vikingos (2013-2018) * Crosby Braverman (Dax Shepard) en Parenthood (2010-presente) * Peter Quinn (Rupert Friend) en Homeland (2011-presente) * Quentin Frady (Henry Zebrowski) en Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) * * Danny 'Danno' Williams (Scott Caan) en Hawaii Cinco-0 (2010-presente) * Frankie Rizolli Jr. (Jordan Bridges) en Rizzoli y Isles (2010-presente) * Evan R. Lawson (Paulo Costanzo) en Royal Pains (2009-presente) * Scott Leibfried en Hell's Kitchen (2005-presente) * Entrenador (Daniel Amerman) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2014) *Leland Chapman en Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) * Jake Madsen (Brandon P. Bell) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) * Wade Kinsella (Wilson Bethel) en En el corazón del sur (2011-2015) * Lindas mentirosas (2010-2014) **Zack (Steve Talley) (temp. 5) **Hardy (Patrick J. Adams) (temp. 1, ep. 5) **Jason DiLaurentis (Parker Bagley) (temp. 1, ep. 8) * Danny Mahealani (Keahu Kahuanui) en Teen Wolf (2011-2014) * Dougie Daniels (Timm Sharp) en Enlightened (2011-2013) * Chalky White (Michael K. Williams) en Boardwalk Empire (2010-2014) * Ryan Fletcher (Noah Bean) en Nikita (2010-2013) * Mozzie (Willie Garson) en Cuello blanco (2009-2014) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) ** Chuck Bass (Ed Westwick) (temp. 6) ** Carter Baizen (Sebastian Stan) (temp. 1-3) ** Pete Fairman (Elan Moss-Bachrach) (temp. 2, ep. 27) * Príncipe Arturo Pendragon (Bradley James) en Las aventuras de Merlín (2008-2012) * Sean Daniels (Malcom Goodwin) en Breakout Kings (2011-2012) * Dr. Michael Holt (Patrick Wilson) en Apariciones (2011-2012) * Tyler Barrett (Justin Bruening) en Idénticas (2011-2012) * Lench (Nick Kocher) en I Just Want My Pants Back (2011-2012) * Dr. Malcolm Wallace (Rod Hallett) en Terra Nova (2011) * Salvatore "Tortuga" Assante (Jerry Ferrara) en El séquito (2004-2011) * Dean Bendis (Logan Marshall-Green) en Vidas encubiertas (2010-2011) * Simon Lee (Ian Anthony Dale) en El suceso (2010-2011) * Cort (Daniel Booko) en ICarly (2011) 4, cap. 71 * Jonah Miller (Michael Rady) en Melrose Place (2009-2010) * Josh Reston (Matthew Davis) en Daños (2009-2010) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2010) **Benedict Talley "Huevo" (Mehcad Brooks) (temp. 2) **Malcolm Beaumarchais (Andrew Rothenberg) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **Chip (Eric Jungmann) (temp. 3, ep. 28) * Earl Hickey (Jason Lee) en Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2009) * El mentalista ** Curtis Whitaker (Travis Schuldt) (Temp. 6 ep 12) (2014) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1990-1996) ** Weegee (Daniel Firestone) ("La historia de la risa en la oscuridad") ** Bostick (Jason Tremblay) ("La historia de la garra torcida") ** Donny (Sean Tatarin) y Estudiante hippie ("La Historia del Casillero 22") ** Gary March (Sean Hayes) ("La historia del dragón negro") ** Todd Marker (Noah Plener) ("La historia del asistente de mago") ** Keith ("La historia de los huevos") ** Jace Ellman (Aaron A. McConnaughey) ("La historia de la bibliotecaria silenciosa") ** Ethan Wood (Amos Crawley) ("La historia del horrible sonriente") ** Zeke Matthews (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) ("La historia de la piscina mortal") ** Jason (Jesse Moss) ("La historia del C7") ** Alex (Matthew Stone) y Guardabosques (Ted Whittall) ("La historia de los Manaha") ** Colin (Oren Sofer) ("La historia del turno nocturno") * Huesos ** Zack Addy (Erick Millegan]) 4-5 ** Pete Carlson (Stephan Desjardins) 4, cap. 70 ** Rory Davis (Brando Eaton) 4, cap. 74 ** Peppy Dio (Jonathan Kowalsky) 6, cap. 108 ** Investigador Eric Anderson (Mark Famiglietti) 6, cap. 115 ** Ty Van Herweg (Eddie Hassell) 6, cap. 118 ** Hercules Maldonado (Kevin Alejandro) 6, cap. 128 ** Karl Singler (Evan Helmuth) 7, cap. 138 * Cortes y puntadas ** Mandy Baerwitz (Michael B. Silver) 3, cap. 33 ** Cabo Oliver Brandt (Bryce Johnson) 4, cap. 40 ** Hombre gordo (Martin Chow) 5, cap. 70 ** Manny Skerritt (Misha Collins) 5, cap. 78 * Joffrey Baratheon (Jack Gleeson) en El juego de tronos * Huevo (Mehcad Brooks) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera * Noah (Dillon Cassey) en Diarios de vampiros * Brandon (Jesse Wheeler) Invasión extraterrestre * Ellis Dove (Travis Fimmel) en La Bestia * Goo Mer (Zoran Korach) en Sam & Cat * Bob (Brian Palermo) en Héroes (2008) * CSI: New York ** Clay Becker (Jack Hannibal) (Temp 3 ep 5) (2006) * Cam Watanabe (Jason Chan) en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja * Richie/Incisor en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Harry Baker (Michael Pitt) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Thomas (Keir O’Donnell) en Lost (1ª temporada, ep. 10) * Karl, el Raro (Albert Ageman) en Level Up * Zohar (Donn Swaby) (Temp 8 ep 177) (2006) en Hechiceras * Jackson Spears (Jeffrey Nordling) en Tocado por un ángel (Temp 2, ep 20) (1995) * Chris Powell (David Chisum) en Acosadores (Temp 1 ep 4) (2014) Series animadas [[Dee Bradley Baker|'Dee Bradley Baker']] * Klaus en American Dad! * Klaus (cameo) en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Otros * Príncipe Kasef en El príncipe Dragón * Hombre en Love, Death & Robots * Profesor Adam Macalester en Vixen * Lex Luthor en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * Luke Cage / Hombre Imposible en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Caballero Por Siempre en Ben 10 (2016) * Louie en El campamento de Lazlo * Guardia en El mundo de Quest * Ward Willoughby en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville * Hombre pajaró en Ugly Americans * Padre de Erwin en Jaime y sus tentáculos * Hermano de gemelos detrás de la montaña (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Voces adicionales en Futurama (desde temp. 5) * Hombre gordo (ep. El Pony) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Connor / Escosés Volador en Thomas y sus amigos * Banana en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. * SMOs / Guardianes de Fuego en Hora de aventura * Lunk y Flurr en Mixels * Escape goat en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Voces adicionales en Gusano del futuro * Voces adicionales en Los Simpsons (desde temp. 16) * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot Películas animadas Andy Samberg * Jonathan en Hotel Transylvania (2012) (Trailer) * Ham en Space Chimps: Misión espacial (2008) (1ª versión) Jonathan Forbes * Connor en Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera * Connor en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías Otros * Lino en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas * Humphrey en Alpha y Omega * Billy, la zuricata en Animales al ataque * Oficial Marco en Marco Macaco * Beta, voces adicionales (trailer) en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Mantequilla de Maní / Papa irlandesa en La fiesta de las salchichas * Gunther en Locos por las nueces 2 * Escosés Volador en Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda * Voces adicionales en Shrek para siempre * Voces adicionales en Rango * Voces adicionales en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos Telenovelas y series brasileñas Gabriel Gracindo * Eurico Camargo Junior en Llamas de la vida * Dalfom en Reina Ester, la salvadora * Husai en Rey David * François en Doña Xepa * Eloy (joven) en Los milagros de Jesús * Iago Ramos/Ziggy en ¡Victoria! * Daniel/Baltazar en El rico y Lázaro Duda Nagle * Radar en América * Fred en Páginas de la vida * Ariel en Siete pecados * Zeca en India, una historia de amor * Caique en La guerrera Fernando Pavão * Octavio en Máscaras * Carlão/Marco Antonio en Pecados... * Comendador Almeida en La esclava madre * César Sardes en Apocalipsis * Petronio en Jesús Bruno Mazzeo * Zé Henrique en Belleza pura * Tom Bastos en Encantadoras * Ruy en Reglas del juego Raphael Viana * Frederico Martinez en Río del destino * Helios da Silva en Flor del Caribe * Capitán Mateus Gonzaga en El tiempo no para André Salvador * Nogueira en Sol naciente * Dr. Mora en El otro lado del paraíso Cláudio Heinrich * Rafael Avelar (Rafa) en Prueba de amor * Elton en Vidas en juego Daniel Erthal * Gideão en Los milagros de Jesús * Thiago en Jezabel Dudu Azevedo * Roberto Moreira en Cuna de gato * Wallace Mu en Fina estampa Nando Cunha * Soldado Brasil en Deseo prohibido * Samuca en Asuntos internos Thiago Rodrigues * Zenón en ¿Pelea o Amor? * Luis en Partes de mí Otros * Ferreira Pinto (Daniel Boaventura) en Esas mujeres * Pedro (Joaquim de Castro) en Niña Moza * Heraldo (João Miguel) en Amazonia * Heraldo Carreira (Alexandre Slaviero) en Dos caras * Pimentel (Alexandre Damascena) en La favorita * Mané Trouncho (Neco Villa Lobos) en La ley y el crimen * Sílvio Braga (Rodrigo Phavanello) en Río de intrigas * Dimas Bevilláqua (Selton Mello) en La cura * Jorgito Bianchi (Rafael Cardoso) en CuChiCheos * Henrique Taborda (Ricardo Pereira) en Insensato corazón * Dr. Sérgio (António Karnewale) en Cuento encantado * Arturo (Rafael Primot) en El astro * Jonathan James (Pablo Morais) en Laberintos del Corazón * Rastros de mentiras ** Dr. Benicio (André Garolli) (Versión Globo) ** Michel (Caio Castro) (Versión TV Azteca) * Leo (Paulo Verlings) en La sombra de Helena * Silvio (Luiz Henrique Nogueira) en Hombre nuevo * Brigel (Leanddro Rocha) en Imperio * Jahi (Rocco Pitanga) y Oren (Alexandre Barros) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * La tierra prometida ** Abel (Edu Porto) ** Setur (Caetano O'Maihlan) (eps. 49-52, 55) * Denilson (Breno de Filippo) en Sombras del ayer * Cedric Cadis (Giuseppe Oristanio) en Belaventura Doramas coreanos * Han Tae-Hwa en Escalera al cielo * Jun Sang Kang/Min Hyung Lee en Sonata de invierno Miniseries * Calígula (Andrew Gower) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa Documentales * Brian Epstein - The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana Videojuegos * Christopher "Chris" Hartley (Noah Fleiss) en Until Dawn * Visión, Legion de Hierro, J.A.R.V.I.S en LEGO Avengers * Sr. Frío en Injustice 2 * Del Meeko en Star Wars: Battlefront II * Pac Katari en Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands * Josh en Detroit Become Human * Walker (masculino) en Rage 2 Estudios y empresas de doblajes *AF The Dubbing House *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Bond Moving Media & Networks *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Globo *IDF *Intersound S. A. *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *Lola MX *New Art Dub (Hasta 2020) *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *The Dubbing Maker Curiosidades * Ha interpretado de pareja con Miriam Aceves en dos ocasiones: ** En No me las toquen fueron un matrimonio, mientras que en la telenovela Jesús, Miriam interpreta a María Magdalena y Christian a Petronio, cuyos personajes tuvieron un romance. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA